We Were Ment To Be
by OMEIloveEdwardCullen
Summary: a mix betwee Tuck Everlasting and twilight i hope you'll enjoy it. Alice and Jasper fall madly in love with each other, but what will happen when Alice finds out that aftern having drunk water from a magical well Jasper can live forever.
1. Chapter 1

_**Crush by David Archuleta**_

_**Verse 2-4**_

'_**cause the possibility **_

_**that you would ever feel the same way about me **_

_**it's just too much, just too much**_

_**Why do I keep running from the truth?**_

_**All I ever think about its you**_

_**you got me hypnotized, so mesmerized**_

_**And I've just got to know**_

_**Do you ever think when you're all alone**_

_**All that we can be, where this thing can go?**_

_**Am I crazy or falling in love?**_

_**Is it real or just another crush?**_

_**do you catch your breath when I look at you?**_

_**Are you holding back like the way I do?**_

'_**cause I'm trying and trying to walk away**_

_**but I know this crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy**_

_**Goin' away-ay-ay-ayy**_

**Alice's point of view**

"oh my god, that freak emo Jasper is looking at you again Alice"

_Jasper Hale, the 'freak' as Rosalie liked to call him (she was only mad that he was the only guy who didn't pay attention to her), wasn't that freaky at all. There was more to than my friends knew. Besides it wasn't like he was ugly or weird looking, he didn't even dress in all black like the typical emo stereotype one might think of. You couldn't deny that Jasper was gorgeous as anyone can be. It was just his way of acting that made people dislike him and call him stupid and unjustified names._

" you guys stop it! Why do you have to be so mean?"

_it wasn't like I hadn't caught him staring… always staring. It was a lunch routine sort of thing, on of my friends (Rosalie usually) would _openly _point out that Japer Hale was looking at me. Being discoverer he turned away and didn't dare show his face again._

" why do you even bother smiling at him Alice? It's only going to make him stare more"

_Sharing all my classes with him, i knew for a fact that Jasper was intelligent, kind and caring. There was more to him though, a side of him that was almost mysterious. The way he looked at me with his deep dark green eyes made me secretly tremble. It was almost as if his eyes screamed ' I want you.'_

"besides doesn't he know its rude to stare at people?"

"Rosalie you stare at Emmet all the time, don't you think he might feel freaked out also?"

" its not the same thing _Alice" and then she stuck her tongue out at me_

_of course It wasn't the same thing because unlike Rosalie (who was all over Emmet all the time) Jasper was way to shy to even say hi to me. He liked to be alone, always seeming to be in deep though, as if something was bothering him, as if he was in pain all the time. am sure he wasn't, but it didn't help him make friends either way. It made me feel sad almost, seeing him alone all the time because if I was being honest with myself, I was secretly attracted to Jasper. I liked the way he stared at me with his gorgeous green eyes. I liked the way he hid his face whenever he saw that I had caught him staring, mostly I loved the way he seemed to be aware of no one but me. Maybe that was why I felt the urge and craving to smile at him every time he stared._

"Alice! Alice!"

"snap out of it Alice!'

"what??"

"lunch is over honey, your going to be late for class" _Edward, always so kind I didn't deserve such a nice brother._

"oh right, thanks Edward, stupid Rosalie left me again"

"you know its not their fault you fall asleep during lunch"

"I wasn't sleeping… I was… daydreaming"

" about?"

"umm nothing, nothing really Ill see you later"

_of course I could never tell my friends that I liked Jasper. Alice Cullen dating Jasper Hale, I wonder what Edward would say, probably nothing, but who was I kidding Jasper was never going to be brave enough to ask me out for that to happen (and i did want it to happen) I would have to step in and help him out. something I was more than willing to do._

**Jasper's point of view**

_Another boring day, another boring school. my life is such a drag! To think that I still have an eternity left. How much i regret drinking that stupid water, I could have been dead and resting peacefully already. To make matter worse this stupid Infatuation I developed for the Cullen girl is driving me insane. I cant take my eyes of her. Maybe I should quit school its not like I haven't been to collage already._

"hello Jasper how are you today?" _Alice Cullen talking to me? She's probably going to complain and tell me how freaked out she is by my staring. I knew this was going to happen._

"oh umm… umm am fine?" _she laughs, of course she's going to laugh I sound like and utter moron._

"well ok then I guess ill see you later" _where was _this_ coming from… Who am I kidding am madly in love with this girl. Ever since I laid eyed on her I couldn't get her out of my mind. not only is she absolutely beautiful, there's something special about her. Why did I have to fall in love now? When I had given up on love and trying to find that special one to whom I could finally share my secret to, and know that they would understand and love me no matter what I was. Because I wasn't normal, I had been left behind completely, forgotten by time. I was destined to live forever never changing. A stupid mistake that had condemned me for eternity. Alice Cullen could not possibly be that someone I had been waiting for so long… but what if she was? Its not like it would make a big difference, we could never live a normal life together, an I couldn't possibly condemn her to a life of misery because as fascinating as immortality sounds its pure hell._


	2. Chapter 2

**Can't take my eyes off you**

**By: Muse**

_**You're just too good to be true.**___

_**I can't take my eyes off you. You feel like heaven to touch **__**I wanna hold you so much**_

_**At long last love has arrived. And I thank God I'm alive. You're just too good to be true. Can't take my eyes off you**_

_**Pardon the way that I stare. There's nothing else to compare. The sight of you makes me weak. There are no words left to speak**_

_**But if you feel like I feel. Please let me know that it's real. You're just too good to be true. Can't take my eyes off you**_

_**I love you, baby. And if it's quite all rightI need you, baby. To warm the lonely nightsI love you, baby. Trust in me when I sayOh, pretty baby. Don't bring me down, **__**I pray**_

_**Oh, pretty baby. Now that I found you, stay And let me love you, baby. Let me love you**_

**Jasper's Point of View**

"Mr. Hale do you care to tell me why you're so late to class again?"_ well you see 'teacher' I was deep in thought, thinking about my Impossible love for the girl who sits across the room…_

"oh umm I had to go to the counseling office"

"do you have a note?"

"no"

"I'll let you by this time, but please next time bring a note"_Alice has been staring at me the whole class period, doesn't she know it's rude to stare at people, especially at people who are madly in love with her? The worst part is that I cant help myself from staring at her also… I gotta get out of here before I do something stupid. Where's that bell when you need it?_

**Across the room**

_its official am madly in love with jasper. How could I've been so stupid and notice my true feeling for him… am one-hundred percent sure well maybe ninety nine… well maybe fifty percent sure that feels the same way about me. Of course I have no prove except for the staring, but everyone stares at me so I cant really count t hat as evidence, hmmm…_

**Across the room**

_I wonders what she's thinking? Her face is so beautiful, and her eyes, the way she smiled… wait did she just smile at me? Impossible she was probably smiling at Bella, after all their like sisters-in-law. The whole school talks about Edward's and Bella's 'marriage' I wonder if its true?… probably not hmm…_

**Across the room**

_I wonder what he's thinking? Did he see me smile at him? Maybe am being to easy, what if he likes hard to get girls, am I being too easy now? Get yourself together Alice your loosing it… oh Jasper I love you why cant you get over your shyness and ask me out… am dying to kiss his perfect lips and… wait what am I thinking stop it Alive! Concentrate on chemistry._

**Jaspers point of view**

_Long class, long day, can my life be anymore miserable? And what's up with Alice and all of a sudden she starts smiling and looking at me with those beautiful hazel eyes that I love so much. Is this revenge for making her feel freaked out by my obsessive staring? I bet it was Rosalie's idea, that girl hates me… lunch time again my favorite time of the day, yeah right. Maybe i should just leave and chill in my car for a while. _

"hello Jasper" _again with the overfriendly greeting, is this girl trying to drive me insane?_

"oh hey Alice"

"you remembered my name" _how could I not, I think about you every other minute_

"umm yeah" _again with the stupid answers am supposed to be impressing her not convincing her that am a moron._

_***_

"ok, ill see you later then nice talking to you"

_two weeks have passed since Alice first spoke to me. Everyday is the same thing, she'll pass me by and say hello. Today she added the 'nice-talking-to-you-part' Alice, Alice, Alice what in the world am I gonna do about you? There is no way to deny it now, am madly in love with and to be honest I don't know if I can stay away from you any longer. I get the weirdest feeling when I see her, a deep scorching fire in the pit of my stomach. I just want to touch and kiss her so bad… I gotta get out of here._

**Alice's point of view**

_Oh my god where is he going now? I was just about to go talk to him again. Maybe I should fallow him again. Wait I don't want to look like a creepy stalker…ahhh!_

"Alice, Alice! Are you even listening to me? _Rosalie and her problems, who cares if Emmet didn't notice her new outfit, am pretty sure he was too busy noticing other 'things' about her._

"of course am listening Rose, and come on Em is a guy, guys don't notice these things so don't worry"

"hey you know what… I need to go, sorry ill see later"

"but… Alice where are you going?"

"I need to go, am not feeling so well… tell Edward I went home okay"

_where the hell is Jasper? Am getting so tired of this, what does he think that I can wait for him forever? It's been two weeks already and nothing. Do I need to actually ask him out myself, girls aren't supposed to that… oh Jasper, Jasper, what am I gonna do about you? Everyday I fall deeper and deeper in love. Something inexplicable pulls me closer to him… I need a miracle!_

_I cant believe am actually crying. Good thing no ones here to see me. Am so frustrated why does love have to be so complicated?_

"Alice?" _oh no why him? Why now? I look so horrible_

**Jasper's point of view**

"yeah am fine, don't worry about me" _how can I not worry about you? that's like asking me to die which I cant_

"are you sure? I could… take you… home or something" _what was I asking her? Taking her home means being alone with her. Say no please say no._

"really? You would do that for me?" _oh god no why? She looks so fragile, her tear filled eyes are killing me._

"you wont mind missing class for me?

"no, of course not" _I love you so much…_

**Alice's point of view**

"So are you going to tell me why you were crying?"_ because I love you so much and the thought of not being with you kills me._

"oh nothing really, some silly thing actually" _o.k. Alice you can pull this off, one and only chance._

"you see, there's guy at school… and am well not crazy but sort of madly in love with and as much as I try to show him that I like him, he seems to be so unaware and indifferent towards me… sure he stares at me all the time as if I was the only person in the entire planet. I try to say hi and be friendly, but nothing. The worst part is that everyday I love him more, and everyday it feels like am going insane without him." _there I had done it, couldn't have been more obvious._

"do I know this guy?" _he was smiling, good sign_

"oh I think you know him pretty well actually"

**Jasper's point of view**

_I've always believed in our actions and mistakes having a purpose. Maybe I _was_ supposed to drink that water, so that one day I could meet Alice. Could this girl truly be in love with me? And if she is am I going to be brave enough to leave her? Alice and I cant possible be together… school was almost out, so much for taking her home._

"Alice"

"Yes"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot"

"Are you truly in love with this guy?"

"You have no idea"_ her face was just inches from mine, her perfect red lips inches from mine. Am not going to resist. So I kiss her and it feels like heaven. The feel of my tongue on her smooth lips, the taste of her mouth. I want more! So I kiss her again, kiss her in the most un-platonic way possible. The scorching fire deep inside me builds up untill it consumes me completely… there is no way that I can live without Alice…_

**Alice's point of view**

_oh my! If I only I knew that kissing Jasper could do fulfilling. His perfect lips on mine, it's incredible. I feel a certain triumph as he keeps kissing me, there's no way to stop him (not like am gonna try either). This feeling is strange, yet I've known it was there all along hidden by uncertainty. Now am one hundred percent sure that Jasper loves me as much as I love him. There is no way that I can live without Jasper now…_


End file.
